


dizzy

by jeongham



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, its spicy at first tho :), yes it's verkwan again im
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongham/pseuds/jeongham
Summary: A Mess





	

**Author's Note:**

> its rly late and im toired so if there r misteaks i am sorry :( but hope u enjoy :)

as soon as they're inside, their coats and shoes are flung hastily away. 

seungkwan's tense back digs into the door as it slams shut and hansol's hands grip his shoulders tightly. his hot breath that reeks of wine fills seungkwan's ear. 

suddenly hansol sucks at his jaw and seungkwan lets out a muffled sound as his lips slide down to his neck. 

taking a shaky breath, seungkwan's voice wavers, "i- mmf- can't believe you. looking at me like that across the table? in-" he sighs, a hand fluttering to hansol's chest, "public? with our friends? you, ah, you should be ashamed."

he knows his breath smells too, and he wants to go brush his teeth because it's disgusting, but he thinks if he tries to move he'll collapse on the floor and melt into it. plus, the pungent odor of wine congesting his nose is kind of sexy. but not really. just kind of.

lips connected like machinery and hands groping every bit of each other, they waltz clumsily along to their room, tripping over their own feet. they cling to each other as seungkwan fumbles with the doorknob. then they're tumbling onto the bed.

hansol's lips don't leave seungkwan's face as they slip over to his jaw again. immediately seungkwan's leg jerks to the side and he gasps and hansol's freezing hands are up his sweater and everywhere else he can reach. seungkwan feels pathetic, just laying there. but he's immobile as he dissolves into the bedsheets. 

"cat got your tongue? and entire body?" hansol breathes, lips dancing all over seungkwan's neck. 

he can only giggle-groan back and his fingers waver up to fist hansol's shirt weakly. hansol continues ravaging his neck while he holds himself up with shaky arms. 

seungkwan's eyes flutter closed. his hand wanders up to tangle itself in hansol's already mussed hair. hansol's pace slows and his lips drift down to press long, wet kisses to seungkwan's collarbones. they're tired and they know it's not going to last. 

"you look like- so good right now," hansol rasps, "i love you." 

before seungkwan can respond, hansol's licking his ear and he squeaks instead. he pulls hansol's hair, connecting their lips in a messy kiss where neither of them bother to try anymore. 

"um, no. i love you way more," seungkwan whispers as they separate to breathe. 

hansol laughs and presses a big sloppy kiss to the spot where seungkwan's jaw and earlobe meet. pulling hansol down onto him, seungkwan lets out a strangled sound.

"that's how much i love you," hansol murmurs into seungkwan's neck.  
seungkwan snorts but fails to stifle a moan when hansol peppers wet kisses along his chin. 

"that's pretty dumb. you're pretty dumb. mmmh, i love you so much," seungkwan drawls as they roll onto their sides and snuggle into each other. 

half lidded eyes stare back into just as droopy eyes. their lips meet again in an exhausted, feeble kiss. 

"i still love you more," hansol grunts into seungkwan's disheveled hair.  
seungkwan sighs, "nice try. it's pretty obvious that i love you more."

hansol just snorts and when seungkwan hears his snores, he knows he's won this round.


End file.
